El plan perfecto
by Shapira Weasley
Summary: Él es Trunks Brief. Famoso, guapo, joven, soltero y... Multimillonario. Encabeza la lista de mis candidatos, o mejor dicho la lista de hombres que mamá quiere que enamore por su dinero. Yo soy Marron Jinzo, y estoy entre la espada de doble filo que es el amor y la pared más fría y sólida que es mi madre.
1. Introducción

**Título**: El plan perfecto.

**Pareja**: _Trunks/Marron_.

**Rated**:_ M -sexo y palabras malsonantes-_.

**Género**: _Drama/Romance/Angustia_.

**Tamaño**: _Fic Largo_.

**Resumen**: _Él es Trunks Brief. Famoso, guapo, joven, soltero y... Multimillonario. Encabeza la lista de mis candidatos, o mejor dicho la lista de hombres que mamá quiere que enamore por su dinero. Yo soy Marron Jinzo, y estoy entre la espada de doble filo que es el amor y la pared más fría y sólida que es mi madre. _

**Disclaimer**:_ Akira Toriyama es el jefe, dueño, erudito o como quieran llamarlo, pero a él le pertenece DB._

**Advertencia**:_ Universo Alterno. _

* * *

**Introducción **

* * *

Todo el mundo se deja engañar por las apariencias. No importa lo que digan, no existen personas que no se dejan engañar alguna vez por eso. Solo existen las que lo admiten y las que no.

Bienvenidos a mi problema. Mi nombre es Marron Jinzo y soy considerada perfecta por todos los que me rodean. ¿Ven lo que digo con eso de dejarse engañar por las apariencias? Yo no soy perfecta, y en este momento de mi vida estoy más lejos de serlo que nunca.

Mi padre se llamaba Krillin, un hombre amable, amistoso, único, él sí era perfecto. Me pregunto que habré heredado de él, porque en verdad en estos momentos no me siento parecida en nada. Murió de una enfermedad que, a pesar de la gran cantidad de billetes que poseíamos, no fue curada. Mi mundo a los quince se encontraba desmoronado, sin la imagen paterna perfecta. Me lo habían sacado justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, en el momento que podía aprender a ser tan buena persona como él.

Mi madre se llama Juu, o Dieciocho, y la belleza enorme que tiene por fuera no la tiene por dentro. No me malinterpreten, amo a mi madre tanto como una hija debe amar a la suya, pero últimamente se me está haciendo difícil reconocerla. Y está provocando que me sea difícil reconocerme a mí misma. Ella es hermosa, tanto que, como escuché varias veces, saca el hipo, inteligente y tiene muy buen gusto en la moda. Siempre le encantó el dinero, dice que el mundo gira alrededor de él. Pero nunca llegué a creer que por unos cuantos billetes más fuera a caer bajo, y a arrastrarme con ella y dejarme caer aún más bajo a mí misma.

Con dieciocho años de edad, aún sin terminar el Colegio, tengo un futuro escrito por mi madre y, según ella, asegurada por mí misma. Un futuro al que yo no le veo ni la felicidad ni la grandeza que ella sí. Un futuro amargo, vacío, oscuro, lleno de mentiras y protagonizada por una arpía, por mí. Sé que no me reconoceré, sé que no habrá mañana en la que no me levante y me sienta una maldita, pero también sé que mi madre estará feliz, tendrá lo que quiere; dinero, fama... Fortuna que yo debo conseguir de las manos del sujeto más codiciado de todo China.

Trunks Brief encabeza la lista de candidatos, o como yo sé que deberían llamarse futuros estafados o desafortunados. Es joven, guapo, ambicioso, muy popular, soltero y... Multimillonario. Tiene todos los requisitos según mi madre para que yo pueda ser feliz al mismo tiempo que ella. Mi madre cree que un joven guapo y popular son sinónimos de mi felicidad, mi felicidad está mucho más allá de un hombre que es adicto al trabajo y con una billetera demasiado abultada. Pero ella ya no quiere escucharme, simplemente exige. Y yo lo hago porque la amo, y no quiero perderla como lo hice con mi padre una vez.

La inseguridad, el dolor, la angustia y muchos sentimientos más no me están dejando dormir estas últimas noches. No creo estar segura de poder hacerlo. En realidad, no quiero hacerlo. Y sé que no podré tener al más codiciado de todos comiendo de mi mano. Tengo 18 años, una carrera que me hubiera gustado cursar y probablemente soy la persona más insegura e imposible de amar que exista... Entonces, ¿cómo espera mi madre que Trunks Vegeta Brief caiga en mis redes?

_Belleza, sensualidad, juventud y hacerse desear_. Las cuatro cosas que mi mamá afirma que tengo y que en cantidades tan buenas que será pan comido tenerlo en mis manos. Pero lo dice para que me sienta segura y así no estropeé todo. Yo, y mis vida escrita por mi madre codiciosa, nos vamos a pudrir de amargura y arrastraremos a un extraño con nosotras.

Claro que todo hubiese sido más fácil si lo hubiera hecho con la frialdad de mi madre. Porque enamorarse no estaba en los planes, ni yo ni él teníamos que hacerlo. Bueno, él sí. Pero yo no. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Y el amor es una espada de doble filo y mi madre una pared muy sólida y fría. Cuando debes decidir entre poder amar a quien te ama y salvar la vida de tu madre. Acompáñenme.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autora**: _Bien, bien, bien. Miren con el fic que se encontraron, más raro que la misma autora. Sé que es una idea trillada, aunque no está para nada usada en éste Fandom y tenemos que admitir que Dieciocho es por lejos la madre más cercana que es capaz de hacer esto, aunque aún así no lo es, pero para eso está el O.O.C y sus posibles beneficios._

_Como verán la historia, hasta donde tengo pensado, estará narrado por Marron. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que escribir así es interesante, con el POV de algún personaje, y de que con Marron se me da un poco bien. También habrán notado que éste es un fic AU; la muerte de Krillin por una enfermedad, el hecho de que Trunks y Marron no se conocen y las peleas quedaron atrás. Esto de Dragon Ball Z tendrá los personajes y las escenas, los poderes quedan a un lado para ésta trama y eso me duele pero es como tengo pensada la historia y ya no puedo hacer cambios. _

_ No tengo más nada que decir excepto que espero que disfruten de la historia y que ojalá puedan dejarme algún comentario (hasta insultos si lo desean, diviértanse). Cualquier duda me la hacen saber. ¡Dulces besos, los veo pronto con una actualización! _


	2. I: En la mira

**Primer Capítulo**  
"_En la mira_"

Miré con atención mi reflejo que el suave y humeante té proyectaba. Hoy me veo más parecida a ella. Cada día estoy a un paso más de ser tan hermosa como mi madre. Claro que eso no debería ser tan importante, pero si están en mis zapatos pensarían y desearían ser tan bonita como ella. Desvío la mirada del té y la pongo sobre mi progenitora que está hablando con una señora que, a pesar de los "años" de "amistad" que tienen, aún demuestra en sus ojos la no sana y ferviente envidia hacia mi madre.

Me muerdo el labio inferior justo cuando una de las tantas empleadas de esa enorme mansión comienza a dejar más aperitivos sobre la colmada mesa de comida. Ni siquiera miro si se trata de Mandy, la chica del servicio con la que trabé unas pocas conversaciones y puedo considerar una buena persona, además de que es la que más duró en la casa de los Pervensill. Me remuevo incómodamente sobre mi silla. Estoy desesperada, se suponía que hace más de una hora debía estar en mi clase de porristas. Soy la capitana y llegar tarde no es nada que unas pocas disculpas y comentarios bonitos haga a mi profesora disculparme, pero me hace sentir mal a mí como responsable del grupo y su desempeño.

Miro a mi alrededor y observo a la hermosa habitación, debe ser la décima octava vez que lo hago desde que pasó diez minutos a la hora que mi madre me dijo que nos iríamos. El lujo, el buen gusto, el brillo, el oro, plata, confort y elegancia son claros sinónimos de dinero. En realidad, toda la mansión de tres pisos es sinónimo de ello. Claro que si no hubieran estos sinónimos mi madre no me hubiera traído aquí. Posiblemente hace medio año que mi madre se hizo amiga de la familia Pervensill. De la mujer, de su atractivo esposo y su joven hijo con un claro buen futuro. Futuro el cual mi madre ya se había asegurado que la mujer Pervensill crea que yo debo pertenecer. Y cada vez que lo pienso me da asco. No me malinterpreten, Ashton es un muñeco rubio de anchos hombros y mucha inteligencia, se graduó y hace unos meses comenzó la Universidad. Me vi con el dos veces, ambas fueron recreadas por mi madre para mostrarme mis errores y para corregir mis actitudes, poses y demás; todo para que Ashton se fije realmente en mí. Y no es que sea creída, pero no creo que tenga que pararme bien ni dejar que me bese la mano para que se fije en mí, lo vi bastante entretenido las dos veces que nos vimos intentando averiguar el color de mi ropa interior.

—Marron —la voz firme de mi madre hace que mueva bruscamente mi cabeza hacia ella. Se nota que luego me regañará por haber hecho ese movimiento—. La señora Pervensill te habla.

—Descuida cariño —dice la mujer, unas arrugas que antes no había visto se forman en las comisuras de sus labios cuando sonríe. De seguro no puede dormir hace noches por ello—, no era tan importante. Veo que te gustan esos lirios.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero supe que no tenía idea a lo que esa mujer se refería. Miré a mi madre y noté su furiosa mirada. Cerré la boca con rapidez y miré mis zapatos por una fracción de segundos, luego hacia al costado y noté que efectivamente por el hermoso ventanal se vislumbraban unos bonitos lirios. Sonreí con encanto, sin mostrar los dientes como me había enseñado mi madre y, mientras me volvía a cruzar de piernas agarré la taza de té que no había tocado.

—Son mis flores preferidas, están preciosas —admití, y antes de dar un sorbo agregué—; tiene un muy buen gusto, siempre sus jardines están impecables al igual que toda la casa.

—Qué encanto cariño, gracias —la mujer volvió a sonreír y no sé por qué, pero son de esas sonrisas que siempre son iguales, que siempre se ven falsas. Miré a mi madre que también sonreía, pero la diferencia era que su sonrisa era sumamente fría. Como siempre—. Sé que te lo he dicho infinitas veces Juu, querida, pero tu hija es realmente un encanto.

—Se lo debo todo a mi madre —comento, a sabiendas que mi madre nunca contestaría esa halago. Por alguna razón nunca lo hizo y siempre soy yo quien debe contestarlo. La mujer me mira.

—No caben dudas —se alisa la falda, aunque es un movimiento que siempre hace antes de decir algo que la avergüenza un poco. Luego de estudiarla con mi madre durante semanas sé qué es lo que hace y para qué lo hace. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, pero cuando habla deja de hacerlo—. ¿Sabes, linda? Ashton ah preguntado por ti, hace dos días estuvo aquí pero tuvo que irse porque tenía un examen muy importante. Le dije que nos visitarías hoy con tu madre y me dijo que intentaría estar para la cena —mi garganta se cierra, como siempre que se trata de saber que tendré que soportar una falsedad, y la mujer mira a mi madre— ¿Qué les parece si se quedan, Juu? Será una velada hermosa, sin dudas.

Miro a mi madre con desesperación. No estoy apta para soportar estas cosas, no hoy. Se suponía que ésta visita era para seguir ganando la confianza de la señora Pervensill, no para tener el tercer encuentro, siendo el encuentro decisivo según mi madre, con su hijo. Como era de esperarse mi madre no me mira y simplemente sonríe a Pervensill. Levanta los hombros sutilmente, con una elegancia perfecta. Está claro. Estoy perdida, yo, el entrenamiento de porristas, la tarea de química que tenía que preparar y mi paciencia.

—Me parece perfecto, nos quedamos —mi madre nunca mostró simpatía, y luego de preguntarme durante años cómo hacía para aún así caer bien a la gente descubrí que la respuesta era muy fácil; se hacía desear, era hermosa y cualquiera querría estar ante su presencia por más hueco que eso sonara, claro que hablo de esas personas superficiales que quieren estar rodeados de grandeza y que creen que por ello son tan grandes... Mi madre es una de ellas.

La Señora Pervensill dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza con felicidad y aplaudió de regocijo, llamó a las dos empleadas que nos habían estado sirviendo y les indicó que pusieran la mesa para cena de cuatro, que fueran a avisar a la cocinera y que trajeran más aperitivos. Yo suspiré resignada al darme cuenta de que ninguna de las dos era Mandy, y que las posibilidades de que siguiera trabajando en esa casa eran muy pocas ya que siempre fue de esas que ponían la mesa, la levantaban, hacían un minúsculo aseo en algunas partes y servían a su jefa, y no estaba allí poniendo la mesa... Estuve a punto de preguntarle a la mujer si la había despedido cuando recapacité y me di cuenta de que por supuesto no tendría idea de quién era Mandy, a pesar de ser a quien le da un sueldo. Así como también mi madre no tenía el más mínimo interés de que yo no estuviera conforme con seguir allí.

Suspiré despacio para que ambas mujeres no me escucharan, la primera se escandalizaría y me preguntaría de veinte formas distintas si estaba bien y la segunda, mi madre, me lanzaría la mirada más fría de todas. Miré al imponente reloj de cuerda que estaba en una de las esquinas, hace unos minutos que debería haber estado haciendo mi deporte preferido, dentro de una hora será la cena y recién podré cerrar mis ojos e intentar descansar dentro de dos horas y media… De solo pensarlo me comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Más ensalada? —preguntó la mujer, mientras por poco no se quitaba el cuello de tanto girarlo para un lado.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —miré mi plato y tuve ganas de bufar, le habré dado a duras penas dos mordiscos a la comida y aún así, como si tuviera mi plato completamente vacío, me ofrecía a cada rato alguno de los manjares apetitosos.

No tenía hambre, no mientras sabía la tarea kilométrica que me esperaba en mi casa y los mensajes de mis compañeras de curso, especialmente de una, que se muere porque me saquen el puesto de capitana y se lo den a ella.

—Te veo un poco triste Marron —comentó la mujer, esta vez giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Mi mamá me miró, estaba sentada enfrente mío y masticaba con suavidad—. Lamento que Ashton no haya podido llegar, lo llamé infinitas veces antes de sentarnos a comer pero tiene su celular apagado.

Estuve a punto de decirle que la presencia de su hijo me tenía sin cuidado, cuando mi mamá me dirigió una mirada que bastó para que se me fueran hasta las pequeñas ganas de comer por si masticaba mal. Sonreí con la mayor dulzura posible, aunque nunca me salió bien fingir algunas cosas.

—Debe estar ocupado, seguramente está estudiando —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

—Oh, no, no creo. Se suponía que esta misma tarde llegaba a la Ciudad del Sur, pero ni siquiera se dignó a dejarme un pequeño mensaje —agitó una mano en el aire, como restando importancia al asunto—, es igual a su padre.

Ahí ya no supe que contestar y simplemente asentí. Me di cuenta de que la única manera de evitar una conversación así es comiendo. La Señora Pervensill me molestará un poco menos si ve que estoy masticando, supongo. Miré a mi madre, que ahora estaba intentando consolar a la mujer que de pronto se había puesto mal por lo de su marido, que no pasaba tiempo en su casa. Detesto estas escenas. Mi madre no parece la mujer de siempre, incluso intenta actuar ser cálida. Como si entendiera lo que a esa mujer le pasa. Odio esto, no encajamos en esto. O al menos no lo hacíamos, porque mi madre me demostró que sí encajamos, a la fuerza, pero lo hacemos. Miré a la mujer que estaba sentada cerca mío. La Señora Pervensill era menuda, era delgada y tenía una buena figura, sé que tiene más de cuarenta años aunque ella lo niega, y más de dos operaciones. Y si me fijo lo bien lo único que Ashton tiene de ella son sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillantes, opacos y bien delineados. La mujer comenzó a lagrimear, y por más que todo esto era una farsa no pude evitar sentir pena por ella. Y por mí, si es que me tengo que casar con Ashton. No quiero que mi esposo no me preste atención, no quiero saber que está con otras mientras yo estoy sola en la casa. Me niego a tener el mismo futuro que esa pobre mujer. Pero sé que mi futuro está en las manos de mi madre, casi literalmente, y ella no piensa en las consecuencias que me puede llegar a dar una elección al azar.

—Buenas noches —esa voz jovial y masculina retumbó en el salón y lo único que pude hacer es hundirme en la silla. Nada de apretarme las manos, ni de susurrar, cerrar los ojos o rechinar mis dientes: conductas que a lo largo del tiempo mi madre logró quitarlas, un poco al menos— ¿Mamá, que sucede, estás bien?

A la mujer se le alumbra el rostro al ver a la persona que debe estar detrás mío unos metros, se levanta de la silla al mismo tiempo que mi mamá me mira con una sonrisa que me dice "es la hora" y yo siento que todas mis plegarias de que él no apareciera se fueron al carajo. Escucho como la Señora Pervensill abraza a su hijo con ternura mientras le pregunta miles de cosas diferentes en un segundo, también le da dos besos en las mejillas y le dice que está más flaco. Miro a mis manos que se mueren por retorcerse entre ellas en mi regazo, me pregunto cuándo será el día que mi madre sea así. En ese momento mamá se levanta y, antes de rodear la mesa para ir a saludar al "caballero que será un buen esposo para ti" me dirige un nuevo deber: levántate, salúdalo y coquetea. Casi puedo escuchar su voz diciéndomelo... Y también sus gritos si es que no lo hago. Me levanto y me parece que la silla hace un ruido de mil demonios, pero Ashton está ocupado saludando a mi madre en estos momentos e intentando evadir más preguntas de la suya.

Me acerco a ellos y él por fin me mira, no quería llegar hasta el círculo y tener que decir "hola" como la mejor de las idiotas. Es más alto que cualquiera de esas dos mujeres, y por supuesto más alto que yo. Sonrío, porque a pesar de que en mi opinión es egocéntrico y un niño pija, me hizo reír esas dos veces que nos vimos. También es muy guapo, y no logro entender a qué se refería su madre con que estaba más delgado, parecía más lindo que nunca. Pero no era nada especial, había visto a chicos con mejores ojos, mejor sonrisa, mejor cabello y mejor cuerpo en el Colegio. Sólo que... No era todo en uno. Pude notar poco el como su madre se corrió para darle paso y que me saludara, y como mí madre le guiñaba el ojo a la señora Pervensill mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él se acercó más a mí de lo que yo había caminado para llegar hasta ellos y agarró mi mano para besarla. Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo, era la segunda vez que alguien me besaba la mano y él había sido ambas veces. Era algo demasiado anticuado, cursi, estúpido... Pero por alguna razón no se veía tan mal en él. Me sonrió antes de erguirse otra vez. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Pero ésta vez había algo raro en ellos. Algo demasiado... Brusco. No lo había notado en sus movimientos, ni en su sonrisa, pero sí en sus ojos. Se giró para mirar a su madre.

—Dejaré que sigan cenando, yo ya lo hice de paso —comentó, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ellas que estaban junto a la puerta. Su madre se escandalizó.

—Oh no, querido, acabas de llegar y estamos con visita. ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas un rato? —siempre tan educada que estoy segura de que esa desesperación no es falsa.

—No —me sorprendió hasta a mí, y a su madre lo dejó helada. Rápidamente cambió su tono de voz y evocó una pequeña sonrisa—, estoy realmente cansado y mira mi vestimenta, no es la mejor para sentarme a comer con ustedes.

—Bien... —la Señora Pervensill se acababa de dar cuenta de eso raro que yo vi en sus ojos, supongo— Pero puedes venir para el postre.

—Me parece bien —le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su madre, luego me miró a mi y a mamá—. Un placer verlas, espero poder sentarme un rato con ustedes.

Y se fue. ¿Por qué quiero que se quede? No es que así sea, pero en realidad me gustaría descubrir por qué me miró de esa manera. Siempre había sido cálido, brillante y con mucho interés. O al menos esas dos veces. Me había quedado parada como una tonta, mirando la puerta por donde el salió. Incluso mi madre había regresado hasta su lugar y se había sentado.

—¿Marron? —no fui la única que notó que me veía como una idiota— Cariño, siéntate y sigamos cenando, estoy segura de que Ashton bajará pronto.

Genial. Ahora la mujer estaba al 100 por ciento segura de que su hijo me traía loca. Miré a mi madre para que me dijera si eso estaba mal, si el hecho de que algo que no era verdad se diera por tal cual. Pero la vi muy feliz, casi como un gato sonriente que estaba cerca de su presa, una jugosa y enorme rata. Y claro que la rata eran los Pervensill y su enorme caudal de dinero... Y yo era una especie de trampa con, lamento admitirlo, un moño en la cabeza representado como un queso. Me removí incómoda en la silla.

* * *

Me quedé en la mitad de la escalera mirando al suelo. Nadie tiene que envidiarme la situación que me encuentro. Doy los últimos escalones que faltaban para llegar al segundo piso y veo que a lo lejos se acerca una de las mucamas. Al igual que todas lleva un uniforme pulcro, y tiene recogido el cabello en un rodete. No me imagino el desastre que se le puede armar si se ve mal arreglada. Tiene un canasto lleno de ropa que al parecer está sucia y viene con prisa, pero no puedo evitar detenerla.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes cuál es la habitación de Ashton? —encontrarme a mí preguntado eso nos sorprende a las dos por igual.

—Gira en la izquierda al terminar este pasillo, hay tres puertas, es la única que está del lado derecho —me contestó con voz baja. Llevó todo su peso a otro pie—. Pero creo que está ocupado.

—¿En serio? Genial, podré decirle eso a su madre entonces —me sentí aliviada. Cuando la Señora Pervensill me pidió que fuera por el para comer el postre había deseado que me trague la tierra.

—Espera —detuve mis pasos y volví a mirarla. No me miraba con alegría, simplemente con respeto porque debía hacerlo, pero intuyo que no le caigo muy bien—, si te sirve saberlo no tienes competencia.

—¿Competencia? —pregunté, ella asintió y pasó velozmente a mi lado y descendió por las escaleras, se detuvo solo antes de llegar al primer piso.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo, eres muy afortunada, y decidida por lo que veo.

Nuevamente me quedé plantada en el piso como una idiota. No sabía a qué se refería esa chica, bueno, mujer, debía de rondar los treinta. Comencé a descender por las escaleras. Le diría a la Señora Pervensill que su hijo estaba ocupado. Sí, sin más, no creo que no lo entienda y probablemente mande a una empleada a que fuera por el, pero me niego a ir hasta su cuarto y tocarle la puerta. ¿Qué le digo? Ni siquiera lo conozco, no puedo.

—Oye.

Mi mano intenta quebrar la barandilla de madera brillante de la escalera, hago acopo de todas mis fuerzas para que no se note mi incomodidad y me doy vuelta para verlo. Se acerca a mí, ahora ya no lleva más el traje costoso y negro con el que había dicho descaradamente que no estaba bien vestido, simplemente tiene una camisa mangas cortas que está abierta con un pantalón de mezclilla. Se ve raro en él, pero bien... Le sonrío un poco.

—¿Mi madre te mandó a buscarme, no es así? —se llevó la mano al pelo y se lo despeinó, estaba mojado por lo que claramente se había dado una ducha.

—Sí —dije. Puedo jurar que vi a mi madre pegándose la frente con la palma de la mano por mi falta de tacto—, ella me pidió que viniera para invitarte a comer el postre. Pero no encontré tu habitación.

—Ah, ya veo —había algo raro en él, no me miraba ni tampoco me sonreía. No es que me gusta que me miren ni que me sonrieran, que es sinónimo de coquetear todo el tiempo, pero que haya dejado de hacerlo de un encuentro a otro sí es raro. Mi madre no se pondrá feliz.

Busqué en mi cabeza, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera decir pero que no me haga ver desesperada. Mi madre me dijo que verse desesperada es lo que peor que uno puede hacer. Y creo que tiene razón. Pero, como bien sé y está claro, esta vez él no parece querer hablarme y simplemente se dedica a arreglarse la camisa. Qué asco, me siento demasiado incómoda, esto es horrible.

—Te lo haré fácil, ¿si?

Lo miré de repente, no pude evitar que la sorpresa no se viera en mi rostro pero la voz que había utilizado era una que nunca había escuchado. Que nunca había escuchado en él, claro. Ahora entendía que a ese chico jovial, alegre y coqueto sí le iba bien el título de abogado, aunque aún no lo tuviera. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro y asentí, con una sonrisa débil que casi no pude fingir. Él se terminó de prender los dos últimos botones de la camisa y me miró.

—Quiero que tu madre y tú se alejen de esta casa y de mis padres.

Las palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y, para completar, tenía a la mirada más dura y fría de todas sobre mí. De mi madre era normal, de alguien más me hacía sentir realmente escalofríos, muy parecidos a los que sentía al principio cuando mi madre había cambiado tanto su forma de ser, hacia tres años, con la muerte de mi padre. Quité mi mano del barandal e inconscientemente me puse unos mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No te entiendo —creo que tartamudeé un poco, pero pude sostenerle la mirada al menos. Él se ríe sin alegría y se acerca a mí, agacha su cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos. Siento su respiración sobre mí y también veo que no esta nada feliz.

—No me gustan las perras, puedo asegurarte que de ésta fortuna no tendrán ni un centavo, conozco a más caza fortunas que ustedes, sé lo que hacen —me miró de arriba abajo y ésta vez no se sintió bien—. Linda ropa, una blusa un poco ajustada y un pantalón de gala que te queda demasiado bien, si creyeron que soy estúpido me parece bien. Confié en ti.

A lo otro no supe que contestar. Pero a lo de "confié en ti" sí. Hace mucho que alguien no confiaba en mí. Me sentí demasiado extraña, necesitaba a mamá diciéndome con señas o con sus miradas qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a salir bien de ésta? Él tenía absoluta razón y yo no sé como fingir que se equivocó. Simplemente no sé...

—¿Confiaste en mí? ¿De qué? —me crucé de brazos. Estoy segura de que me veía enojada. Tenía que calcularlo todo muy rápido. Era la hora de fingir algo y tenía que hacerlo bien— Me tratas de zorra, te parece que mi manera de vestir es para que te sientas atraído a mí, llamas a mi madre caza fortunas y a mí también pero a pesar de todo eso, de suponer todo eso de mi, confiabas en mí. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un chiste?

Es obvio el hecho de que todo lo que él cree de mí ahora lo acaba de saber hace poco, o por lo menos después del segundo encuentro, porque definitivamente en el segundo encuentro no me dijo cosas que no fueran bonitas. El por un momento parece apenarse mientras me mira atentamente, por lo que veo tiene una cabeza demasiado bonita y fácil de rellenar con simples palabras, parece haberse creído mi fingido estupor de no saber de qué está hablando.

—Me contaron todo acerca de ti... —susurró, y por como sus facciones dejaron de ser duras me di cuenta de que hacerse el rudo hace unos segundos le había costado realmente.

—¿Qué te pueden contar de mi que yo no sepa que soy? —me veía tan ofendida, lastimada... Realmente había funcionado escuchar a mamá y verla fingir todo este tiempo. Pero, por alguna razón, a pesar de que si ella me viera se sentiría realmente orgullosa, a mí no me estaba haciendo sentir ni un poco bien.

—Marron sé quién eres y qué es lo que haces, tu y tu madre —suspiró—, anoche estuve con un amigo que te conoció. Año nuevo, la cabaña de los Freyd, asististe con un vestido verde al cuerpo... Por lo que mi amigo me dijo me imagino que nadie miraba las decoraciones cuando estabas en el salón —me miró de arriba abajo— y es obvio por qué.

—Recuerdo vagamente lo sucedido esa noche —mentí. Recordaba a la perfección ese día, cómo había engatusado al menor de los Freyd luego de que mi madre me lo encargara y cómo había echo para asegurarnos tres meses con lujos gracias a su billetera abultada en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

—El lo recuerda muy bien. Desde tu fingida vergüenza hasta la billetera que le faltaba minutos después.

Agaché la cabeza, si lo seguía viendo a la cara iba a perder. No contaba con que se pudieran avisar los unos a los otros. En realidad apenas pude hacerle lo mismo que al menor de los Freyd a dos personas más, fue luego de él, y no se siente nada bien, hasta que mi madre me da un abrazo y me mima a su manera... "_Fingida vergüenza"_, si supiera que eso de fingido no tenía nada, recuerdo cómo me sudaban las manos y hasta admito que en varios momentos me había olvidado que todo era por la billetera, hasta me había gustado un poco Marcus... Un poco bastante. Lo suficiente como para no poder sacarme su sonrisa de mi cabeza durante semanas.

—Me siento mal —fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Puse mi peor cara de cordero asustado e hice que mis ojos se pongan un poco lagrimosos. Ashton estuvo a punto de abrazarme pero no lo hizo—. No puedo creer que estés insinuando esto, parecías tan caballeroso que yo... Yo no...

Dios, me sentía la mismísima mierda haciendo esto. Preferiría gritar a los cuatro vientos que sí, había engatusado a su amigo, y que sí lo iba a engatusar a él de la misma manera, pero no podía. Que sí era una maldita puta y no exactamente barata. Y luego me aparecía la imagen de mi madre. Erguí mi espalda y miré a Ashton a la cara, él no la estaba pasando bien y se notaba que era un caballero después de todo y que la idea de estar equivocado, que por suerte ya instalé en su cabeza, lo estaba matando.

—No sé de qué manera confiaste en mí, pero yo también confié algo en ti y resulta que me crees una puta —no dejé que dijera nada—. Si vengo a esta casa es para acompañar a mi madre, no para que me veas. Tampoco vengo a que me insultes así.

—Marron, no puedes mentirme acerca de que tu madre quiere que estés conmigo —susurró, sus ojos parecían estar queriendo acariciar mi rostro, me miraba completamente herido.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —admití, tragué saliva, fingiendo—. Mi madre, por primera vez, piensa que alguien es un buen partido para mí. Cree que tu me harías bien y que yo podría hacerte feliz, y que ninguno de los dos nos lastimaríamos ni en el presente o futuro. Por primera vez, me mira un poco ansiosa cuando estoy cerca de ti. Y, lo admito, le creí todo a mi madre, pude ver lo bien pintada que estaría mi vida si podía estar a tu lado, si me aceptabas. Me gustó el color de rosa con lo que pinté todo... —me sorprendí a mí misma, las palabras me salían con una sinceridad gigante, obviamente una actuación que no podía creer que viniera de mí— Pero me equivoqué.

Ashton no había dejado de mirarme con los brazos como gelatinas a sus costados, con los ojos enternecidos, queriendo abrazarme sin dudas. Sus labios, curvados hacia abajo, se separaron un poco. Bien, había hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno con ese chico. Pero me arrepentía y bastante.

Agaché mi cabeza y suspiré lo suficientemente bajo como para que pareciera que no quería que él escuchara pero para que sí lo hiciera. Apoyé mi mano en el barandal, me sostuve ahí unos segundos y fingí que iba a darme la vuelta y bajar las escaleras. Nuevamente, lo había hecho bien, porque Ashton reaccionó rápidamente y alargó su mano y me agarró del hombro. Parecía querer implorar que le perdonara.

—Por favor, Marron, no fue mi intención... —mis ojos simplemente miraron la masculina mano sobre mis hombros— Realmente eres hermosa, ¿cómo no ibas a gustarme? Desde que te vi me imaginé una vida contigo... Y te haría tan feliz como tu madre lo supone.

Cerré los ojos y aunque el seguramente pensaba que fue por sus palabras que tendrían que haberme hecho derretir, fue porque sabía lo que se vendría. Él se acercaría a mí, me acariciaría suavemente y me susurraría palabras. En este caso promesas, estúpidas, porque estaba claro que sería tan infiel y maldito como su padre en algún momento.

Bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba, él se acercó a mí, yo agaché más la cabeza. Sus manos me agarraron de mis mejillas y me obligaron a levantar mi rostro, pero simplemente miré un punto detrás de su cabeza, a donde, colgado en una pared, estaba un cuadro que debía valer más de lo que gastaban en el saldo semestral de sus empleadas. Él se acercó unos pasos, y agachó su cabeza mirándome, esperando a que le devolviera el gesto.

—Te haría sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo —suspiró sobre mi rostro. Olía muy bien, y así de guapo y limpio y todo quería que se alejara—. Todas las noches tendríamos las cenas más románticas, te contaría cómo me fue en el trabajo y tú me platicarías de tu día y el de nuestros hijos, luego te haría el amor, todos los días de una forma diferente, de manera más intensa, te haría recordar que eres mi mujer —lo miré porque, por más repulsión que me esté dando, tenía que seguir con la actuación y en esos momentos debía fingir creerle—. Me despertaría a tu lado y sería tan feliz que lo único que desearía es hacerte feliz a ti en todo momento. No habrá día en que no bese tu cuerpo y que escatime en gastos para ti y nuestros hijos.

Aunque lo último casi me hizo sonreír me atajé rápidamente, especialmente cuando vi lo aproximado que él estaba de todo mi cuerpo, lo dilatado que tenían sus ojos y la forma en la que se lamió los labios por dos segundos. Tenía menos de dos minutos para hacerle saber que le creí todas esas estupideces y luego salir de ahí antes de que me besara.

—Ashton —dije, dejando apropósito que mi aliento rozara sus labios. Desgraciadamente el maldito no dejó que siguiera con mis intenciones no tan buenas.

—Marron, no sabes cuánto deseo que en verdad le creas a tu madre —se pegó a mi cuerpo, completamente, es más; soltó una de mis mejillas para agarrar la parte baja de mi espalda y unirme a él—, y que me dejes demostrarte todo eso aún más.

Qué horror. Me estaba por besar. Descendió su cabeza y hasta tenía los ojos cerrados. Coloqué mis manos de manera impulsiva y brusca sobre su pecho, sin poder evitarlo, tal vez no me cuidé tanto en demostrar la repulsión que la situación me daba, pero de todos modos el no se dio cuenta. Abrió sus ojos y me miró, estaba jadeando y pude sentir bien que su "amiguito" parecía haberse olvidado antes que él lo que el maldito Marcus había dicho de mí y mi madre, de nuestras intenciones, de la manera en que casi nos había descubierto. Sonreí, para mí misma obviamente, pero para Ashton lo estaba haciendo para él. Marcus Freyd podría haber estado muy cerca, pero pude lograr volver a poner a Ashton en la misma posición que antes, e incluso mucho mejor. Me moría por contarle a mi madre mi logro, pero me hacía un poco mal saber que en esos momentos ya no me estaba molestando en lo absoluto hacerle esto a él.

—No Ashton... —susurré, dejé que un par de dedos lo acariciaran sobre la tela de la camisa, como si no podía contenerme— Aún estoy dolida por las cosas que me dijiste.

Él suspiró y supe que se estaba diciendo cosas hirientes a sí mismo en su bonita cabeza. Se estaba lamentando haberme dicho esas cosas y haberlas creído, y eso estaba genial, porque esa había sido mi meta durante esos minutos y logré llegar a ella.

—Tienes razón, realmente lo lamento Marron... Debo recompensarte, no puedo ser tan infeliz de haberte dicho esas cosas —se veía desesperado. Yo asentí débilmente, triste— ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo este viernes?

Así que mi madre definitivamente se pondría contenta conmigo.

—No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo un poco... —fingí respirar con dificultad— Realmente no me siento muy bien, estoy un poco mal, necesito irme a mi casa, disculpa.

Una vez más Ashton suspiró.

—Tienes razón, soy un desconsiderado, no pienso bien las cosas antes de decirlas... —dejó de mirar el suelo y me miró— Tendrás que perdonarme, es un error que puedo mejorar, quitarlo de mí mismo, si aceptas tener esta cita conmigo.

—Está bien, lo pensaré —admití. Agaché mi cabeza y miré significativamente a la escalera para que nos vayamos. Tenía ganas de saltar en un pie y reírme de lo tonto que ese hombre era, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo estar herida.

* * *

—¡Un verdadero gusto tenerlas aquí, vuelvan pronto! —la señora Pervensill agitaba su mano, entusiasmada, desde la entrada de su gran casa. Junto a ella estaba Ashton, con una sonrisa divina, mirándome fijamente.

—Será un placer volver —dijo mi madre, antes de ingresar al coche aparcado fuera de la casa Pervensill.

Yo me quedé esperando a que mi madre sacara la traba de la puerta del acompañante y, aprovechando la situación, miré a Ashton de reojo y fingí sonrojarme. Saludé con la mano a la señora Pervensill y ésta me devolvió gustosa y enérgicamente el saludo. Miré a Ashton una vez más y me dijo, moviendo sus labios de manera silenciosa, "disculpa". Sonreí, agaché mi cabeza y asentí. Luego, me metí al auto, que gracias al cielo ya estaba encendido y que mi madre, ni bien cerré la puerta de mi lado, puso en la caja de cambio primera para, básicamente, huir de allí.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —me preguntó.

—Persuasión —fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que ella vuelva a hablar.

—Supongo que estás al tanto que los Freyd son amigos suyos —levantó el hombro, sin darle importancia—, es un tema que tendría que haberme fijado antes. Fue mi error.

—Sí, Ashton me lo dijo —fruncí el ceño, ahora que recordaba bien cómo me lo hab+ia dicho tengo que admitir que las palabras me habían dolido un poco, especialmente porque puede que tenga razón... —. Luego de decirme cada fortunas, puta y que teníamos que alejarnos de él y sus padres.

Mi madre me miró con una ceja alzada, por dos segundos, y luego volvió a colocar su rostro y ojos en dirección a la carretera. Una pequeña y silenciosa sonrisa creció en sus labios.

—Buen trabajo, hija.

Asentí, contenta.

—Fue un tanto desesperante cuando me lo dijo pero —mi madre me volvió a callar.

—Pero fingiste bien, no dejaste que él se diera cuenta de tu sorpresa por ser descubierta, dejaste que el viera lo mal que te ponía que él pensara eso de ti y lo sorprendida que estabas —por primera vez no se notaba monotonía en su voz, parecía divertida.

—Sí, hice exactamente eso... —contesté, despacio.

—Bien —dobló en una esquina, ensanchó su pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy orgullosa de ti hija.

Me senté mejor en el asiento y tomé mi tan ansiado momento para poder sonreír, no más Ashton al que ocultarle mi victoria.

—Me invitó a cenar —comenté, sentía que esto era mucho más interesante y mejor para mi madre que cuando le informé que había quedado como capitana en el equipo o me otorgaron la bandera por mis notas.

—Ya lo sé —yo asentí y miré hacia la ventanilla, pero así y todo pude sentir como mi madre volvía a mirarme de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tendremos que comenzar mañana mismo a buscar un lindo vestido.

Asentí. De repente, en mi cabeza vino la imagen de Ashton, triste y arrepentido, como hace unos minutos se había puesto la señora Pervensill y me imaginé que, tal vez, no tenía que ser el hombre necesariamente el que siempre dijera promesas y de otra cosa. Tal vez, Ashton no iba a ser igual a su padre, si no yo.

Y, por más billetes y palabras de aliento de mi madre, me odié.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: _  
_

_Sé que los que les hice esperar fue un poco exagerado, realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención pero sí parece que la de mis profesores... Quien sabe, capaz son Trupaneros y no querían que suba este capítulo xD (mal chiste, que nadie se ofenda gente)_

_Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo, sé que no hay nada de Trunks pero ya en el próximo va a ver de él. Si no hay nada nada de señales de vida del único ser con cabello lila que puede ser hermoso igual es porque va a ser un fic largo, tengo pensado muchas cosas y espero ir poniéndolas de a poco. Tal vez el capítulo fue un poco aburrido pero espero den algún que otro comentario, vamos, no les cuesta más que un par de segundos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. _

_Le quiero agradecer a mi tutora, Krisley18, a la que tardé un poco en contestarle (no te enfades linda) pero que al fin y al cabo lo hice. Todo el fic va dedicado a ti linda. Y, obviamente, a todas las personas que estén dispuestas a seguirme con mi trabajo._

_Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos pronto (espero tardar menos que para subir este primer capítulo). Estaba realmente ansiosa por subirlo. Muchos cariños._


End file.
